


all beautiful roses have thorns.

by ciqarettes



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Hanahaki Disease, Inevitable Rejection, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciqarettes/pseuds/ciqarettes
Summary: What if a single glimpse of your best friend caused your throat to swell up? Or your chest to tighten? Or your lungs to slowly fill with something unexpected?Prompto is helplessly in love with a boy in his high school, who also happens to be the prince of Lucis and his best friend. His chest is constantly in pain whenever he even catches a glimpse of Noctis.It's not just pain, but something more - a whole garden intertwined in his ribs.





	1. nothing but a best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> [!] chapters will be added, it's incomplete so far! [!]
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated.

What if a single glimpse of your best friend caused your throat to swell up? Or your chest to tighten? Or your lungs to slowly fill with something _unexpected?_

⠀

High school was a time that a specific blonde dreaded more than anything, especially with a prince attending the exact same school as him.  
Prompto Argentum was stuck in a one-sided love - a cynical, forlorn one-sided love with a prince, and a princess. Truly, it didn't surprise him. He'd always been struck with misfortune ever since he was young. Prompto was no picky child, he was simply alone. His foster parents were barely ever present at home, let alone there to provide him with the affection and infatuation he needed. 

⠀

Or _wanted_.

⠀

The boy was constantly picking fights with the wrong people, plucking battles against himself. Prompto was a mess of a person in general. At least, that's what he believed.  
He never had the courage to talk to Noctis again, not ever since Noct called him 'heavy' as a child. Whatever a prince told him, he would take to heart and evaluate himself as much as possible to become whoever the royal prince wanted him to be.

⠀

As he began grew up, as his cellulite faded with each run in the morning, Prompto had become known as the Prince's 'lapdog'. Everyone was always oblivious to his actions, he'd never been anyone. The only time he was talked to, was when many would tease him for being an obedient 'dog' for the Prince of Lucis - Noctis.

⠀

He's always been _no one_.  
And in this, he was just a _best friend_.

⠀

Prompto was a problem. He was a dilemma to both himself and his best friend, and his huge crush, Noctis. Noct was a prince, he's royal and he's already betrothed. So how could he let himself fall for such an impossible chance at love? Prompto was setting himself up for a heartbreak that would ache for a long period of time, possibly even forever. The blonde was so caught in the prince's web, he couldn't do anything to stop it. No matter how hard he tried.

⠀

Another day at school, another day trying to keep these feelings of his own compressed inside his broken chest. Whenever a strand of that navy hair came into view, or those beautiful irises, the blonde boy felt his insides flip and twist.

⠀

Oh, crushes were horrible things to have. Especially when it was on someone _so_ close to him.

⠀

"Prom. _Prom_..?"  
A voice forced itself into Prompto's daydreams, his mind blanking in the instant notice of that speech.

⠀

Oh.  
Oh _no_.

⠀

"Ah, hey, Noct! How are 'ya this mornin'?" He asks, quite anxiously. By now, Noctis must've gotten used to him sounding that casual, yet that nervous at the same time.  
With a nod of his head, the prince pulled up a chair from behind one of the desks and shrugged. "Tired, but alright, I guess."

⠀

That familiar sensation of burning and tearing began to rip through Prompto's skin. A gloved hand of his own tightly clenched his rib, which managed to catch the attention of the Prince.

⠀

"Hey, Prompto, you okay?"

⠀

This feeling had occurred before, except last time they were eating lunch together on the roof of the school. Pain had grown overtime, it was much more agonizing. Groans escaped the blonde's cracked lips. The odd thing is that these chest pains only ever happened around Noctis... Perhaps Prompto was stuck thinking of Lunafreya and Noct together too much, that his heart was quite literally breaking, although that wasn't the case.

⠀

"Yeah. Hey, dude... You mind helping me to the nurse..?" The blonde boy managed to splutter out. Prompto coughed, or rather hacked up, his tight throat. Something crimson, and a piece of what appeared to be a flower petal, flew from the boy's lips and lay itself on the tabletop of the desk. A few drops of blood specked the wood.

⠀

"Prom, you haven't been eating flowers, have you?"

⠀


	2. you should've told him to stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto coughs up what happens to be a flower petal, and Noctis assists him to the nurses office.
> 
> He should've told him to stay.

A single question made the blonde boy halt, his beryl irises trailing down to the pool of blood on the wooden desktop.

⠀

"No? Are you-... Of course I don't eat flowers, Noct."

⠀

The prince plucked the petal from the crimson liquid. It didn't take even a second for them both to look at each other in utter perplexity. What an unexpected occurrence... Were flowers the cause of the constant chest pains Prompto gets?  
It's still a mystery as to why it _only happens around Noctis._

⠀

"You still alright to help me to the nurse..?" The blonde questions, standing himself up from his seat.

⠀

"Of course, Prom." 

⠀

An arm curled around the auricomous boy's frail waist, a painful jolt stringing through Prompto's spine achingly; a small cry slipped from his cracked lips. It appears that this walk to the nurse's office would've been harder than expected, although the Prince was careful with his best friend's weak and bony body. 

⠀

Gentle hands held onto the shoulder of the other as they joined each other to a slow stroll down a floor, and eventually towards the brightly illuminated room of the office.

⠀

"Your Highness," The nurse quickly muttered, items in her grip clattering to the ground.  
A sigh left Noctis' lips, "Enough with the formality. I'm a student. It's not regarding me, It's regarding my best friend, Prompto."  
Weakly, the blonde next to him gave the female a gentle smile - one that easily spoke as pain. Truly, the aching in between his rib cages only increased gradually by the second. Prompto took a seat on one of the beds. Curtains draped on each side, shielding a large portion of the view. A few coughs escaped from other beds, although majority of them had the curtains pulled forward.

⠀

"I see... What's wrong with..?" 

⠀

"Prompto," The Prince quickly answered.

⠀

With a collected sigh, the nurse nodded, "What's wrong with Prompto? Chest pains, it appears?"

⠀

The blonde boy merely snapped his fingers and directed a finger-gun her way while another hand continued to clutch painfully at his chest, "Yep, correct. I coughed up blood... and a flower petal. At least I think that's what it is?" He murmured, only to signal to the Prince.  
Noctis opened his palm flat, revealing a stained frond kept in his hand.

⠀

"A _petal?_ ... How peculiar... Anyway, Noctis, you should return to class, I'll take care of Prompto." And for a second, Prompto extended an arm and tugged on the Prince's sleeve, although he halted to think for a minute, "... Yeah. Go back to class, I'll see you later, okay?"  
Whispers filled the blonde's head, 'You should've told him to stay.'

⠀

_'You should've told him to stay.'_

⠀

Nodding, Noctis gave his best friend a smile, only to retreat away from the sterile-scented area.  
And only then did Prompto notice what really was happening with these feelings of his. Noctis of course, was a friend. His best friend, in fact.  
But... It hurt the blonde whenever the Prince wasn't there beside him. It made him worry, and it made him sweat uncontrollably.  
But thinking about Lunafreya and Noctis gave him nothing but chest pains.

⠀

"Alright, Prompto... Let's have a quick look. Do me a favour and open your mouth, please," The nurse directed. A hand held his chin as a popsicle stick was gripped in her other hand.  
Following obediently, the boy widened his mouth and stuck his tongue out; a crimson, bloodied throat revealed twitching rather revoltingly. Not only that, but various leaves and petals were embedded in his esophagus.  
Such a sight made the nurse halt. Although, she did attempt to press down at the flowers deep in his throat. To no avail, it only made the blonde boy regurgitate slightly; he obviously had very sensitive gag reflexes.

⠀

"Your trachea is clogged with flowers..." A notebook in hand and a pen in the other, the nurse began to scribe down a few notes, "Is there anybody you fancy, Prompto?"

⠀

"Ah, erm," Prompto's freckled cheeks heated at such a straightforward question, "Yeah, of course... Why?"

⠀

"... I'm sorry."

⠀

_'You should've asked him to stay.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short and long coming chapters,, I've been quite busy. Anyway, please enjoy.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
